1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to generators, and more particularly, to generators for very-high-G energy harvesting.
2. Prior Art
All existing and future smart and guided projectiles and those with means of one-way or two-way communications with a command or tracking station or with each other require electric power for their operation. In addition, as munitions are equipped with the means of communicating their type and characteristics with the firing system to ensure that the intended round is being used and for fire control purposes, and for health monitoring and diagnostics runs before loading, they would require a low level of power supply minutes and sometimes even seconds before being loaded into the gun system. The amount of power required for the proper operation of such smart and guided munitions or those equipped with the aforementioned health monitoring and diagnostics capabilities, is dependent on their mode of operation and the on-board devices that have to be powered. The amount of power requirement is fairly small if the projectile is required to only receive a RF or other similar signal and to power sensors such as MEMs types of accelerometers and rate gyros or health monitoring and diagnostics related electronics. The power requirement is increased if the projectile is also required to communicate back to the ground or some mobile station. The power requirement, however, becomes significant when the projectile has to be equipped with electric or smart materials based actuation devices for guidance and control, particularly if the projectile is required to become highly maneuverable over long traveling times and while traveling at relatively high speeds such as supersonic speeds.